


【All兴】宇直的春天（老版后续）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: All lay - Fandom, all兴
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 为@小甜豆良心君代发＊张艺兴单性转预警！！渣文笔警告！！ooc警告！！＊本章小标题——人生处处是陷阱。＊喜欢一个男孩子的话，就趁他变成女孩子的时候对他表白吧～＊不答应的话直接上也是可以的毕竟女孩子力气小跑不了好扑倒
Kudos: 67





	【All兴】宇直的春天（老版后续）

01.

张艺兴咬着牙拼命抵着门，然而变成女孩子以后的那点小劲儿，当然比不过八个男人合在一起的力气，一下子就没守住，被他们闯了进来。

“喔喔喔lay哥！！”朴灿烈一进来就跟打了鸡血一样，双眼放光地扑了过来。

还没完全从变成女孩子的事实冲击中恢复回来的张艺兴被吓了一跳，条件反射地抱住胳膊做出一副防御姿态。

其实也不怪朴灿烈，谁碰见这样的孩子都会控制不住自己的，黑长直，纤腰细腿，白得反光的肌肤，甜甜的小酒窝，饱满粉嫩的樱唇和精致的五官，把全队理想型的每个点几乎都占了个遍。

张艺兴这个状态完全戳中了朴灿烈喜欢萌物的心，抱住了就不撒手，一副痴汉脸地圈在怀里揉来揉去，180＋的身高加上那宽肩，像把张艺兴整个人都包起来了一样。

张艺兴感觉自己被肌肉淹没，简直快窒息了。

“呀朴灿烈！快放开放开！没看见艺兴哥快喘不过气来了嘛！”边伯贤赶紧上去想要解救张艺兴，结果恢复成男生的他明显怼不过正常身高的朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈抱着张艺兴对边伯贤露出一个冷笑。

哈！解气！昨天我身高缩水了你就欺负到我头上来了！

小矮子！等你长到180再来吧！

“先出去，让艺兴自己整理一下。”

看这吵吵闹闹的场面，大哥揉着太阳穴开口组织秩序了。朴灿烈满脸写着不想离开，却被金珉锡皱着眉头的神情震慑到，怏怏地放了手。

看着最后离开的吴世勋带上门，张艺兴莫名其妙地觉得，他们的人性之中好像有什么他不知道的小秘密。

总感觉他们背着我干了些什么…

可是容不得他多想，既然他的姐妹…呃不…兄弟…好像也不…呃，队友，都是男生，那张艺兴就有点不自在了。起码绝对不能跟刚才似的，套个背心裤衩就满寝室逛了。

张艺兴默默低头，看见自己那发达的“胸肌”，啪地一声捂住脸，想了想那些狗血电视剧里的桥段，非常认真地考虑要不要拿厚布几圈，反正参照那些人的经验，一天就变回来了。

可是他实在不好意思碰那里，别说碰了，看都不好意思看，因为总觉得那都不是他的，盯着看好像跟占姑娘便宜似的。

他们几个昨天是怎么做到这么淡定的啊喂！！

因为对于这些人来说，在争宠面前，性别什么的都是不重要的。

02.

这时门又开了，张艺兴有点紧张地抬起头来，发现只进来了一个人。同屋的金钟大翘起猫咪嘴，笑得暖暖的，主唱那优质的嗓音一开口就好像在撒娇：“lay哥！”

“钟大…”张艺兴扯出一个笑，这种状态见他的队友，总感觉有种迷之尴尬。

金钟大走到张艺兴面前，将他上下打量了一番。

张艺兴抬起头不解地看着他，只见金钟大现在比他高了半个头，而金钟大摸着下巴点点头，“嗯，差不多有C，不错了。”

“……？！”反应过来的张艺兴一下蹿起来拼命摇着金钟大，咬着一口小白牙，恨恨地说，“你说什么？！你再说一遍！！”

“哎～哥为什么这样！”被那小细胳膊晃来晃去的金钟大十分富有余裕，好像有点委屈地说，“明明哥昨天早上一醒过来就盯着我的胸看！还枕了我的大腿！”

我那是吓得好吗！张艺兴内心咆哮着，不过现在想起自己昨天对自己队友这样那样那样这样的撩骚，不得不说，张艺兴背后全是冷汗。

药丸，他们不会想找我算昨天的账吧！

张艺兴欲哭无泪，好吧自己撩的骚只能自己还。

“钟，钟大啊…”张艺兴干笑着说，“哥昨天那是开玩笑的…咱们都是哥们儿嘛哈哈哈哈……”

哪有哥们儿之间互相枕大腿亲来亲去的，这话说得张艺兴自己都心虚……好好好虽然他有时候亲来亲去的！可是！那都是纯洁的革命友谊好吗！他发誓！自己绝对没有非分之想的！

可是他忽略了，被他撩的队友们，极其有可能对他有非分之想。

张艺兴恨不得穿越回昨天去给昨天的自己两耳光。

“所以，”金钟大的笑此时在张艺兴看来一点都不温暖，简直是宇宙级的腹黑，“艺兴哥也让我抱一下吧～”

张艺兴：！！！

你是谁快把我们钟大吐出来！！

还没等张艺兴反抗，金钟大就把他揽在怀里，凑在颈窝那里深深地吸了一口气。

“啊～哥身上的味道是甜甜的呢？涂了蜜吗？前一段时间哥因为体香上了韩国的热搜呢。”金钟大轻轻地笑着说，”那天我们真的很生气，lay哥的体香明明只是我们这些亲密的人才知道的秘密，现在却被这么多人知道了。虽然因此让更多人喜欢lay哥我们很开心，可是从心里，还是不想让其他人知道啊……”

说着，一个吻落在张艺兴修长的脖颈上。

金钟大笑得开心。

你身上的第一个印记，是我的呢。

敏感的脖颈被袭击，张艺兴一个激灵反应过来，半边身子都要软在金钟大怀里，赶紧一把推开金钟大，蹬蹬蹬跑出了卧室。

金钟大听着卧室门嘭地一声关上，舔舔嘴角。

刚才我可没有说谎呢，艺兴哥身上确实是甜的。

是想让人一口吞下去的味道。

可是现在还不行嘛，毕竟约好了…

金钟大低笑一声。

不过，我的艺兴哥啊，你真的觉得跑到客厅就没事了吗？

03.

感觉像是逃出卧室的张艺兴摸摸自己滚烫的脸颊，碰了一下那刚刚被吻过的脖颈。

他不敢出宿舍，也不敢靠近阳台，万一被埋伏的狗仔拍到，出什么花边新闻可就麻烦了。

张艺兴有点愤愤地想，不就是撩了你们一下嘛……好吧是在你们变成女孩子的时候乘人之危，好吧不止撩了一下……那，那也不用这样啊！“艺兴哥～”忽然有人叫他，张艺兴一回头，只见边伯贤抱着抱枕，一脸乖巧地坐在沙发上，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

变成女孩子以后张艺兴好像特别容易被萌到，白白净净的少年像是小狗一样的眼神堪称戳心。

“哎一古我们伯贤…”张艺兴上去想要想往常一样抱住边伯贤。

然而，他好像忘记了他现在的身高，有点小小的，小小的，缩水。

就算是在队友里骨架比较小的边伯贤，张艺兴抱住他都有一种投怀送抱的感觉。

边伯贤搂着怀里那位毫不自知的软玉温香，手控制不住地往下走，揽住了张艺兴的腰。

张艺兴僵了一下，感觉到边伯贤搂着他的手，面色尴尬地说，“呵呵呵伯贤啊，我平时待你不薄啊对不对……昨天的事你就大人不记小人过……”

“这可不行，lay哥，”边伯贤把猝不及防的张艺兴压在沙发上，笑容甜甜的，“亲兄弟还得明算账呢。”

说着，低头吻住了张艺兴的唇。

戒心也太低了吧，lay哥……竟然自己扑进男人的怀里呢。

那我就不客气了。

这个吻有些急切，张艺兴被吓了一跳，不由得有些不高兴，使劲儿推着边伯贤。

而在他感觉到边伯贤在拉扯他的衣服的时候，他在生气中更是感到了不对劲，随即挣扎着想要起身，却被边伯贤压制得死死的。

“唔…唔嗯…”边伯贤的吻不断地落下来，张艺兴的肺活量不比以前，被亲得身子发软。

边伯贤是喜欢闹张艺兴，但这并不说明他是一个没有欲望的人。相反，边伯贤太清楚怎么在披着外衣的打打闹闹下为自己制造机会，他什么都清楚，讳莫如深的眼神，昭示着他心底燃烧的那种属于成年人的欲望。

慌乱中，张艺兴忽然感觉到边伯贤的手竟然伸进了他的衣服，向胸前那娇嫩的私处摸去。

“伯贤！”忽然，不知道何时金俊勉竟然出现了，沉声出言制止，“要知道适可而止，不要忘了，咱们之前说过什么？”

边伯贤从张艺兴身上抬起头来，一双薄薄的唇带着水光，眼底的情欲还没有完全散去。

这时的边伯贤看起来好像成熟了许多，不再是队里喜欢闹腾的弟弟，而是一个面对着爱而不得的男人。

气息不稳的张艺兴被扯开了领口，露出了两个雪白的香肩与漂亮的锁骨，若不是金俊勉及时出现，那两团雪兔怕是也要被边伯贤“把玩”番了。

见金俊勉来了，张艺兴赶紧把衣服整理好，心有余悸地看了一眼伏在他身上的边伯贤，费力地坐起来跑到金俊勉身边。

边伯贤盯着金俊勉虚揽着张艺兴纤腰离开的背影看了半天，理了理自己的领口，低声笑了一下。

艺兴哥，咱们……来日方长。

04.

进了房间，张艺兴才稍微缓过来一点，不禁有些羞愤，“我昨天确实是有点手欠，占了点你们的便宜，可是你们也不用这么较真地一定要找回来啊。”

嘟嘟囔囔地，被边伯贤亲过的樱唇还有些红肿。

金俊勉好脾气地笑着。

只听“咔哒”一声。

金俊勉关了门。

“………？”张艺兴陡然觉得气氛有点不对，打着哈哈想要找机会跑出去，“俊勉，你不要跟那几个弟弟学，不要这么闹着玩了哈！”

没想到金俊勉听了这话，眼底一暗：“你竟然还以为，我们是觉得好玩吗？”

张艺兴的笑僵在脸上，“什么…俊勉你…啊！”

被金俊勉绊了一下的张艺兴脚下不稳，仰面朝天倒了下去。

可是意想之中的后脑勺剧痛并没有来临。有的时候，房间乱一点堆得满地衣服山还是有点好处的。

起码摔上去不会疼。

可是他被卡在了两个箱子之间，周围没有抓手，他自己扑腾了几下，根本站起来。

这时，一阵阴影笼罩下来，张艺兴抬起头，就是金俊勉那端正的俊脸。以往总是唠唠叨叨的小队长这次却出乎意料地开门见山，“我喜欢你。”

被一波精神震荡震到的张艺兴浑身一僵，“什…什么？”

“喜，欢，你。”金俊勉字正腔圆地又重复了一遍。

“俊勉你别再……”

“你再说这是开玩笑，我可真的要生气了。”

张艺兴当即不再说话，他太清楚金俊勉生气的恐怖情况了，曾经见过一次，简直堪称心理阴影。像金俊勉张艺兴金珉锡这几个人都是脾气很好不太生气的，但是只要真的把他惹到那个程度，那情况绝对是极其可怕的。

金俊勉叹了一口气，把张艺兴拉起来，安放在自己的床上，双手撑在他的身边，轻轻吻了他的额头。

“我是真的喜欢你，不是因为你现在是女生，而是从很早就开始了。我会等你的回答，但是不要让我等太久。”

“你知道还有其他人也有这样的心情吧？”金俊勉目光如炬，“也许其他的我会让，但这件事上我绝不让步。”

金俊勉是个太过温柔的人，可若说是在大事上，却根本没人有这个胆量反抗他。说到底，他是队长，是主心骨。也许他的人生规划里，是有着强权与野心的，只是太过温和的性格掩盖了这一点，让他心甘情愿成为保护大家的队长。

对于刚才像边伯贤和金钟大那样的胡闹，张艺兴也许还有些应对的方法，毕竟深谙这些比格弟弟的性格。可是对于金俊勉这样的话，他却感到无所适从，只得丢下一句“我会考虑你的心意”，随后落荒而逃。

05.

难道他们真是喜欢我……

没等他思考出个所以然，一个人已经拽着他进了房间——是金钟仁。

真不愧李秀满给他的瞬移超能力，金钟仁把张艺兴拽进房间，背后单手锁门，然后把张艺兴往床上一放，动作简直一气呵成。

金钟仁一只手将他的胳膊压在头顶，张艺兴之前都不知道金钟仁的力气竟然这么大，也许是因为变成女孩子以后他的力气变小了。

“钟仁，钟仁你……”张艺兴是真的害怕了，不知道他想干什么，这让张艺兴非常没有安全感。

金钟仁拉开张艺兴上衣的拉链，露出张艺兴身上的那件黑色老头背心，透过背心，可以隐隐约约地看见那雪白双峰的模样。

张艺兴眼见着金钟仁低下头，一边直勾勾地看着他，一边用那厚厚的嘴唇抿着衣服的边，轻轻地向下拉。

“钟仁，你别这样，别…”张艺兴满脸通红地拼命挣扎着，他在那层背心下面什么都没有穿，急得都要哭出来。

他这一天受到的冲击太大，他一直以为的兄弟们竟然都喜欢他，怎么可能…

雪白的胸口…娇嫩的双峰…粉色的乳晕…张艺兴眼见着自己的私处暴露在金钟仁眼前，咬着嘴唇，羞得闭上了眼睛。

金钟仁看着张艺兴这副隐忍的害羞模样，低笑一声，坏心地想要他露出更多的表情。

哥啊，你以往不自觉地撩拨我们理智的时候，怎么没有想到会有今天。

也是呢，如果没有这次的事情，我们恐怕还是找不到机会告诉哥我们的心情吧…

想要抱你，想要吻你，想要把你压在身下狠狠贯穿的，这种心情。

“啊…啊！不要，不……”张艺兴猛的睁开眼睛，双腿不自觉地夹紧。

只见金钟仁伸出舌头，轻轻地舔着张艺兴粉色的乳头，抬起头来，一脸坏笑。

这只是我们给哥小小的惩罚罢了。

张艺兴猛的使劲推开金钟仁，慌忙跑了出去，把衣链拉到最高，脸红的不行。

他不知道，他已经被自己平时自以为的那些“好兄弟”撒下的大网，给套的严严实实地了。

06.

张艺兴一时间有些迷茫，正纠结的时候，一股大酱汤的香味飘了过来。

从早上开始什么都没吃的张艺兴感觉自己的肚子咕噜噜噜噜噜……天大地大吃饭最大。

张艺兴循着香味进了厨房，看见一脸正直的都暻秀正切了辣椒放进汤里。

之前的都暻秀只是个热爱生活喜欢做饭的男孩子，但是厨艺发挥总是忽好忽坏，作为来自拥有八大菜系的中国的天生吃货，张艺兴和都暻秀一直很有共同语言。

几年过去了，都暻秀已经和妈妈一起拿到了韩餐厨师证，每一次的料理都能让队友们排排坐等着吃，而张艺兴因为繁忙的行程，料理的天赋已经很久没有施展了。

都暻秀看他进来了，给他盛了一碗汤，张艺兴感动得热泪盈眶，果然还是我们暻秀正直善良。

正盛米饭的功夫，看张艺兴着急地喝了口汤。

结果不出预料地被烫到舌头，都暻秀笑了笑，说，“不用急，哥，我不跟你抢。”

张艺兴有点不好意思地挠挠头，都暻秀也没说什么，放下碗，坐在他的对面看着他吃。

比想象中的还要好吃，风卷残云地吃完了，张艺兴抹抹嘴，自觉地拿起碗筷去洗碗。

忽然，一阵阴影将张艺兴现在略显娇小的身体整个包裹住，拿开碗筷放到一边。

“暻秀，你……”张艺兴慌乱地抓住都暻秀想撩开他上衣的手，却被一把反抓住双手，被拽了几步，一下压在餐桌上。

“我是直男啊，哥。”都暻秀笑着说。

“我是男的！”张艺兴喊道。

“哦？是吗？”都暻秀一脸恍然大悟，演技爆发，突然伸手戳着张艺兴的胸口，装着疑惑的样子问，“那这两团软软的是什么?”

张艺兴脸红的都要滴出血来，被压在桌子上的这个姿势非常不舒服。虽然都暻秀知道他腰不好，有意护着他的腰，可是因为桌子太矮，张艺兴两腿无法使力，根本没办法靠自己站起来。

问题是，也不知道都暻秀是不是故意，一股酥麻的感觉直涌上来，张艺兴想挣开他的手都没有力气，而且双手也被按住了。平时都暻秀的力气在成员里算是小的，可是此时张艺兴感觉攥着自己手腕的手就好像石头一样，看着都暻秀那一副故作正直的样子，张艺兴心里陡然产生一种无力感。

没想到，都暻秀的力气忽然变小了。

“艺兴哥，我喜欢你，我们都喜欢你，”都暻秀演员那被很多人称赞过的大而深情的眼睛直盯着张艺兴的眸子，“不是变成女孩子的你，而是从很早以前，就喜欢你。”

那眼睛里满满的思恋让张艺兴忽然呼吸一滞，心跳加速。

都暻秀放开了他，低着头站在一边。

张艺兴当即攥紧拳头想给他一拳，可是看着都暻秀皱着眉头却一点也不躲的样子，张艺兴怎么也下不去手。想说些什么，可是却什么也说不出来，他心里太乱了。

“下次再也不跟他们定这种愚蠢的协议了。”都暻秀看着张艺兴蹿出去的背影，低声说。

07.

张艺兴出了餐厅，茫然地不知道该往哪里走，忽然一只手拉住了他的胳膊，把他拽进了一个房间。

光洁得可以照出人影的地板，一丝不苟摆放的书和乐谱，铺得整整齐齐的被子，“……珉锡哥?”

“你一直都不来找我，我就只好去找你了。”金珉锡转身坐在他的沙发上，说。

张艺兴低下头，“我现在心里很乱……珉锡哥……”

只见金珉锡靠在沙发上，伸出手，“过来。”

“……啊?”张艺兴有点不明所以。

“过来，坐到我身边来，”金珉锡说，“昨天不是还想抱我吗?”

得，这又是自己昨天造的孽。张艺兴只好干笑着走过去，还没等他解释，就一下被扯进了金珉锡的怀抱里。

“啊!珉……锡哥，不要这样……"张艺兴满脸通红地蜷成一团，隐忍着什么一样低低地说。

金珉锡还是那样冷静的表情，抬起头来，问，“哦?怎么了吗?”

“把，把手拿开……求求你……”张艺兴双手拉着金珉锡一只手的手腕，可是根本阻止不了，他现在的力气太小了。

金珉锡脸上没有什么表情，深情地看着张艺兴，可是手却不容置疑地探进了张艺兴雪白的两条大腿之间，抚摸着那娇嫩的内侧肌肤。张艺兴咬着嘴唇，红着脸想把金珉锡的手拉出来，可是他现在的力气太小，就算是平时被嘲笑力气小的都暻秀都能轻易擒住他，更何况是队内的 power担当金珉锡呢?

“我们都喜欢艺兴……这你已经知道了吧?”金珉锡低笑一声，说，“你是不是想问，我们从什么时候开始喜欢你的?”

张艺兴睁大了眼睛，把头低了下去。

看他这样，金珉锡便知道自己猜对了。

摸了摸张艺兴的脸颊，说，“其他人我不太清楚，不过我是从很久很久以前就喜欢你了，很久很久以前，久到我都已经忘了我到底是为什么喜欢上你的，只是每天早上起来，我都清楚地知道我喜欢你。”

金珉锡的眼睛毫不躲闪地盯着张艺兴的眼睛，那眼睛里深沉的感情好像大海一样，压的张艺兴喘不过气。

“我知道了，”张艺兴低声说，“你们，让我好好想想……”

“嗯，”金珉锡点点头，摸了摸张艺兴的头，“不要让我们等太久。”

“珉锡哥，手……”张艺兴有些难以启齿。

“啊，不好意思，”金珉锡在他耳边说，“下一次就没那么简单了。”

08.

储物间里，手机的光映在张艺兴的小脸上，照亮了他有些愁眉苦脸的样子。

这是张艺兴能想到的最安全的地方了……他现在只想自己思考一下。该怎么面对这些感情?该怎么选择?

通通拒绝掉吗?

可是想到自己珍视的这些人悲伤的表情，自己只会觉得更加难受，怎么狠得下心伤害他们。

选择一个人交往吗?

感觉也做不到啊……

或许这就是那几个人敢这么放肆的原因吧，因为他们知道张艺兴是这样心软又善良的人，根本无法拒绝他们。

可是还没等他想出个所以然，推门而入的吴世勋就直接打乱了他的思绪。

张艺兴有些戒备地看着吴世勋，吴世勋也看出了张艺兴的担心，可是他还是大步走过去，直把张艺兴逼到了墙角，双手撑在张艺兴的两侧，把他现在略显娇小的身体困在自己和墙壁之间。

“不要吵哦，哥也不想把其他人招来吧？他们想干什么，哥心里应该有数吧？”吴世勋笑得眉眼弯弯，平时的张艺兴一定会被这美颜暴击收服，全都依他，可是现在在张艺兴看来这一点也不可爱，只觉得危险满满。  
看张艺兴抿抿嘴没有说话，吴世勋轻笑一声：“真乖。”

张艺兴当即梗着脖子想教导弟弟怎么能这么跟哥哥说话，却被吴世勋抚上胸前的手吓得一哆嗦，猝不及防地就被禁锢住了双手。

吴世勋的手很大——甚至一只手就可以将那两团雪乳完全掌握住，可能也是因为张艺兴变成女孩子以后真的很单薄。

“世勋，放开我……”张艺兴的手被吴世勋攥住了，只能命令他快点放开，可是他忽略了他现在处于弱势，加上不敢声张而放低的声音，所以不像是命令，更像是隐忍的哀求。

“撒娇是不行的，哥。”吴世勋已经不满足于隔着衣服感受那柔软的触感，开始动手脱张艺兴的上衣。

张艺兴哪里肯任这个小混蛋放肆，上脚就要踹，却被吴世勋灵敏地躲了过去，甚至趁此机会挤进了张艺兴的双腿间，低下头找准了张艺兴的唇，将现在肺活量低了很多的张艺兴吻得七荤八素。

迷迷糊糊的时候，只听见吴世勋在他耳边轻轻地说，“哥，躲也是没用的哦。”

“无论哥躲在哪里，我们都能找到哥的。”

09.

吴世勋终于揩够了油，被放出了储物间的张艺兴气息还有些不匀。

想起这一天的遭遇，张艺兴有点破罐子破摔地拿着衣服进了浴室，心说你们还能把我怎样?

一天之内，先是变成了女生，然后被八个队友同时表白，在表白期间，还被各种毛手毛脚，现在他觉得心里很复杂。

说实话，他是被吓了一跳的，一直以为是兄弟的人对他有这种心思，还是这么多人，精神肯定会受到冲击。

而他们看起来也真的不像是在开玩笑，就算演得出来亲密的动作，他们眼睛里的感情，才是真正让张艺兴心颤的地方。

要是答应任何一个人，对其他人都是伤害，要是同时答应，张艺兴根本就觉得不可能。

可是，如果要失去这段羁绊，张艺兴却觉得更加不可以。

因为都是珍视的人啊。

张艺兴开着花洒想事情，任水流到自己身上，一动也不动。

突然，一个人从背后抱住了他。

“谁?！放开我！！”张艺兴被吓了一跳，因为他清楚地感觉到，那个人是赤裸的。

“艺兴哥，”熟悉的低音炮在耳边响起，“哥想什么呢这么出神?我进来脱了衣服你都没发现?”

张艺兴有些惊慌，“啊，我，我……灿烈你先放开我……”

“不要。”朴灿烈孩子气地反而把他抱的更紧了，“我喜欢哥这么久了，好不容易能抱抱你，我怎么可能撒手?”

说着，吻了吻张艺兴的脖子，深谙套路的朴灿烈太知道张艺兴的弱点在哪里，果不其然，没多会儿，张艺兴就软了身子，赤裸的躯体被同样赤裸的他搂在怀里，羞得浑身泛粉。

“我们有过协议，不会对这样的哥真的做什么的，不能逾界，让哥明白我们的心意之后，小小地给总是无意识勾引我们的lay哥你一点教训，”朴灿烈凑近张艺兴，说，“不然的话，哥觉得自己怎么可能每次都能在关键时刻跑掉，如果不是我们每次都放水的话，恐怕现在哥早就……”

张艺兴心下一惊，挣扎着想要跑走，可是他现在的力气哪里比得过一个强壮的高大男人，小小的身体简直是像个娃娃一样任其摆布，三两下就被制服，还一个不小心，被朴灿烈分开了双腿。

那属于女孩子的娇嫩私处连张艺兴自己都不敢碰，却被朴灿烈那根炽热的肉棒挤进了双腿间，被坚硬的性器抵住，张艺兴连动都不敢动，“灿，灿烈.…”

“说是小福利，可是我想要的却比其他人，要多得多呢。”

朴灿烈低声说着，一把将张艺兴堵在墙上。

预感到要发生什么的张艺兴盯着朴灿烈的眼睛，变成女孩子以后娇小的身躯因为紧张而颤抖，拼命摇着头。

“有时候我也希望哥真的是个女孩子，那样我就可以让哥怀上我的孩子，每一次都射给哥，这样你就跑不了了，没人看得见你，你也就不会总是和我们相隔这么远。”

朴灿烈卡住张艺兴的细腰，耸动腰身在他双腿间抽插着他那性器，虽然没有插进去，可是那力道却顶的张艺兴站都站不稳。

“可惜哥现在是女孩子，我还不能做什么，我可是很期待哥变回男生呢。因为我还是更喜欢作为男生的艺兴哥啊……”

“啊，啊……”张艺兴根本无暇顾及那些，大腿内侧的肌肤被朴灿烈的肉棒摩擦得好像烫得快要烧起来，他推着朴灿烈，可是高大的朴灿烈一压上来，就好像一个笼子一样把他禁锢住，更不要提他现在浑身都在发软，只好开口央求道，“灿……灿烈，不要这样…啊……”

朴灿烈听了这话，却把他搂得更紧了，甚至还空出一只手，上下抚摸着他张艺兴的肌肤，在他耳边沙哑地呢喃，“我爱你，艺兴哥，爱你，我好爱你……”

“啊…啊！”不知过了多久，一股白浊洒在张艺兴的大腿上，他失力倒了下去，被朴灿烈一把捞起来才没有摔到。

“哥，我爱你，从很久以前，我就开始喜欢你……”朴灿烈一直说着这句话，好像终于得到了思念已经的宝物一样，紧紧抱着张艺兴不撒手。

张艺兴的眼皮轻轻颤抖着，忽然感觉到自己身体有些异样，迟疑地抬起手.……

手指碰到的胸口一片平坦。

“哥！你变回来了！”朴灿烈惊喜地看着他，“我还是第一次看见哥不穿衣服的样子……”

张艺兴气的攥紧了拳头，使出全力打算给朴灿烈一个窝心拳。

没想到朴灿烈动作更快，毛手毛脚地从张艺兴的胸口沿着腰线一路摸到翘臀，顺势一把将张艺兴搂住。

“既然哥变回男生了，咱们就可以开始了。”

朴灿烈的桃花眼里满是狡黠，张艺兴感觉他亲爱的韩国弟弟那只大手捏了捏他的臀瓣，一股寒意从后背直窜起来。

“不，不是，灿烈，咱们凡事好商量……唔…”

话还没说完，就又被吻住了唇。

10.

几天后，记者会上。

主持人笑着问道，“lay，你要是女生的话，会想要和队里的谁交往呢?”

张艺兴扫过自己队友的脸，忽略他们pikapika的眼神。

“我选我自己。”张艺兴说。

“哦~”主持人笑着说，“lay很喜欢自己呢，有自信，很好哦！”

才不是！

张艺兴点点头回应主持人，心说我只是不想选他们中的任何一个而已。

……因为这帮人全是混蛋！

END


End file.
